Anything But Casual
by ReversedSam
Summary: Olivia wants to keep things casual....


**Disclaimers**: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight. All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

**A/N**. A product of my boredom. I so should be finishing Distractions, but it's still proving a lot more effort than it should be. I wrote this from Casey's POV too, but I liked this version better. Hope someone enjoys it.

* * *

I open the door to my apartment and motion for her to enter. As she walks in my eyes wander down her body of their own accord. You'd have to be dead not to have some form of appreciation for those curves. I want to see them without clothes hindering my view, want to run my hands over them, then my mouth.

I've wanted Casey Novak since I first set eyes on her. A desire that's only increased since then. I want to make her scream my name as she comes. And damn if I haven't gone out of my way to make that happen tonight.

So what if she hasn't directly shown an interest in me? So what if I have no idea if she even likes women? I know I've seen something, lingering looks, flirting; of course, it could all be in my imagination. The fact is, I want her in my bed so badly I'm willing to take a chance.

I just hope that if anything does happen, we're on the same page. Harmless fun is what this is all about. I've had enough relationship troubles to last a lifetime, especially work based ones, I don't want any more. So I'm certainly not looking for anything serious. I want to fuck her; I don't want to date her. Casual, if this happens, that's all it'll be.

So I asked her to dinner. As friends, we've had dinner together often. Only tonight I dressed to kill, blatantly flirted, was overly tactile, laughed in all the right places, was as attentive as I could be. Basically, made it as obvious as possible, without actually saying anything. She noticed, of course she did, stupid is one thing Casey most definitely is not. But she carried on as though nothing was happening. Even when I asked her back to my place for a drink.

She follows me to the kitchen, seemingly studying me as I pour some wine. Her eyes trailing over me and even this simple action is making me tingle. And I know if she keeps it up, it won't be long before I'm pushing her up against the nearest wall. I wonder if she moans, or whimpers? Does she like it slow? Does she like to tease, or be teased? Or does she like it hard and fast? God I want to find out.

I'm too lost in thought to notice her moving, it's only when I feel her right behind me that I even realise she has. Turning to face her, her hands come to rest on my hips. She looks nervous, I am too. "I hope I haven't completely misread this...." She trails off, leaning in, and my heart rate increases as she tentatively presses her lips to mine.

Tentative doesn't last, I want her far too much for that. She whimpers as I deepen the kiss and my knees threaten to give out. My hands are everywhere, wanting to touch every inch of her and I love her reactions. How she's arching into me, softly moaning into my mouth. Her own hands slowly move over my body. And when she pulls back with a low moan I automatically follow her, wanting more. But her hand on my shoulder stops me. My eyes find hers and there's no mistaking she wants this as much as I do. But she's unsure.

"We don't have to..." I'm cut off before I've finished the sentence.

"I want to....really want to."

Thank god, she's already got me wound so tight I might have exploded had she wanted to stop. "What's the matter?" I can't resist lowering my head to kiss the skin of her neck as I speak. Loving how she gasps, grips me a little tighter and tilts her head back.

"I've...I've never been with a woman before."

The quiet confession stops me in my tracks, lifting my head to meet her eyes once more. She must see my face and mistake the look for shock, since she decides to reassure me.

"I hope you don't think that will make me completely inept." To reiterate her point she leans in, giving me a dizzying kiss.

It wasn't shock, more a realisation, and inept is a word I'd never associate with her, no matter the situation. It's obvious this will be huge for her. And I'm suddenly overwhelmed with pride at her wanting it to be me, trusting me enough. Wanting me enough to take that step. But there's a niggling doubt in my mind. I don't want her to have the memory of her first time with a woman be a casual fuck with a co-worker. And I decide I'm going to stop this right now, before it goes too far. But the way her mouth is making its way slowly down the column of my neck, the way her fingers have slid under my top, teasing my skin is so distracting it's clouding my judgement.

She's talking between kisses, telling me how much she wants me, how good I feel, what she wants to do to me. And I'm shaking I want her so badly. I never figured her a talker, but the idea of it arouses me beyond belief, just the thought of hearing her voice, thick with need, telling me exactly what she wants is driving me wild.

Her mouth makes its way back up my neck and then her eyes find mine but she doesn't speak for a second. Just looks at me. When she does speak. Her words take my breath away. "I feel so much for you." She shakes her head slightly as she speaks, as if she can't quite believe it herself.

Neither can I. I can't believe how much she's making me feel. I'm dumbfounded by the plethora of emotions she's creating. Emotions I'm not meant to be feeling. But I don't get chance to examine them because Casey's hand cups my breast and I gasp instead, then when she whispers in my ear, tells me how wet she is for me, my hormones take over.

Hours later, in my bed, Casey's sprawled next to me, head propped up on her hand, watching her fingers as they trace invisible patterns on my stomach. And now it seems I have time to reflect on those emotions, those big, terrifying, confusing emotions. All of which have been evoked by the gorgeous red head in my bed. God she's just incredible, in a hundred different ways. The way she felt, how she sounded, her taste, the way she made me feel, all so far beyond any fantasy.

And given that I accomplished my goal for the night; shouldn't I be breaking the party up right about now? Casual, remember?

The thing is, that feels like a lifetime ago. And now I have her here, letting her go isn't really an appealing thought.

My introspection is halted when her wandering fingers hit a ticklish spot. With an involuntary giggle I cover her hand with my own, lacing our fingers together. Her answering grin makes my stomach flip. God I'm in so much trouble already.

"Let me take you out tomorrow." It leaves my mouth before I even think it.

"On a date?" She smiles. And I think that if dating her gets me more of those smiles, then maybe I do want to date her after all. And if I were to be honest with myself right now, I'd admit that there's no maybe about it.

"Absolutely." I say with all my new found confidence.

"I'd love to." She purrs as she leans down to kiss me.

That's when I know. This is anything but casual. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
